Carbon fiber-reinforced carbon materials, also referred to as carbon-carbon (C—C) materials, are composite materials that generally include carbon fibers reinforced in a matrix of carbon material. The C—C composite materials are found in many rigorous, high temperature applications. For example, the aerospace industry is known to employ C—C composite materials for manufacturing different aircraft structural components. The carbon fiber used in C—C composite materials may be arranged to define a shape of a resulting structural component and, as such, may be referred to as a preform. The preform may undergo different processing steps to increase the carbon content and density of the preform to transform the preform into a C—C composite component. For example, carbon may be added to the preform using one or more pitch densification processes. In general, a pitch densification process operates to impregnate a carbon fiber preform with pitch that is subsequently cooled and solidified to produce a dense, high carbon content C—C component. Porous preforms may be densified using one of several densification processes, for example, chemical vapor deposition/chemical vapor infiltration (CVD/CVI), vacuum pressure infiltration (VPI), high pressure impregnation/carbonization (PIC), or resin transfer molding (RTM), which may introduce carbon or carbon precursors into the porous preform.